1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an in-line valve for preventing sewage backflow within a sewage line. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a manually operated in-line valve for preventing backflow within a sewage line. Even more particularly, the present invention provides an in-line valve for preventing backflow while simultaneously purging a sewage line.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, sewage and waste fluids are transported from a residential or commercial structure by way of either a septic line or a sewage line. A septic line transports waste from a structure, into a septic tank, and, thereafter, into a septic field. Alternatively, a sewage line deposits the waste into a city's sewer network.
In a septic tank system, the septic tank holds waste from the structure until the solid debris settles at the bottom of the tank and the lighter waste floats to the top of the tank. Between the two layers of solid debris and lighter waste is a clarified liquid that exits the septic tank through an outlet pipe and is slowly released into a drain field. Beneficial bacteria within the septic tank naturally breaks down the heavier material allowing it to exit the septic tank.
Over time and with excessive use, the bacteria may get flushed out of the septic tank which can cause the sewage to build up and block the outlet pipe, possibly clogging the septic field. When this happens, a backup can occur causing the flow of waste from the septic tank or septic line to reverse and backup into the structure.
Such an occurrence of waste backflow into a structure often results in significant property damage and may additionally pose a serious health hazard to humans. Consequently, devices have been designed to ensure the flow of waste is directed away from the structure and prevent the flow of waste within the septic line from reversing in the opposite direction in the case of a backup.
With regards to a typical sewer network, a sewer main is located beneath a ground surface deeper than the sewage effluent lines of the structures that feed it. Where the ground surface topography makes this impossible, a lift station or the equivalent must be added within the network to generate a flow-inducing hydraulic gradient. Once the waste fluid enters the sewer network, the waste fluid is transported through increasingly larger sewer mains to an outflow location, typically a wastewater treatment facility.
The necessity of open lines in a gravity-driven flow network creates the possibility of sewage backflow as well. Under certain conditions, the sewage flow direction can be reversed, thus causing sewage to flow from the sewer main back into the original structures the sewage exited from and the deposition of sewage and waste fluids within the lower levels of residential homes and commercial buildings. This backflow of waste results in the same significant property damage and health concerns as exhibited above.
An additional difficulty faced in maintaining the operability of septic lines or sewage lines is the purging of the line when an obstruction of debris or waste material is formed within the line preventing the flow of waste or water from exiting the structure and being emptied into a septic tank or sewer main.
Traditional methods of purging sewage lines involve the user unscrewing a cleanout cap which, oftentimes, immediately results in waste spewing out from the sewage line, thereby contaminating the user. Upon removing the cleanout cap, the user then attempts to clear the blockage by feeding a sewer snake or auger into the sewage line in the direction of the supposed blockage. This process of snaking out a sewage line is a time consuming, exhausting, and filthy process.
One common solution to the problems addressed above involves the installation of a one-way valve within the structure sewage line. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,018, issued Aug. 10, 1993, which discloses an in-line sewer check valve and cleanout apparatus. The device disclosed therein uses a pivotally attached flapper that remains in an upright position as the outflow of sewage pushes the back side of the flapper open. As the direction of the sewage flow reverses, the sewage pushes against the front side of the flapper forcing it to close and rest against a valve seat, effectively sealing off the sewage line. The flapper remains in the closed position until the flow of sewage reverses once again to its correct direction and the flow pushes the flapper open from the rear. Unfortunately, this type of device can often become clogged as it is required that the flapper sit airtight against the seat within the sewage line. Therefore, it is quite possible that sewage can clog the flapper, preventing it from becoming airtight, and, thus, allow debris to flow in the reverse direction through the sewage line. Furthermore, this type of device cannot be manually operated as it only operates in connection with the flow of sewage and when force is applied to the flapper.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,715, issued Oct. 4, 2011, discloses an in-line check valve for preventing sewage backflow while allowing the flap to be manually operated by an above ground rod. The rod can be used to close the flap in anticipation of the flow reversing. Despite being manually operated, the device still faces the obstacle of potentially becoming clogged with larger pieces of debris and not creating an airtight seal within the sewage line.
Another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,425, issued Jan. 20, 1987, which teaches a manually operated check valve that prevents debris from clogging the check valve. The valve permits manual operation of the valve and also acts automatically in response to rising sewage levels within a sewage line. A seal in the device has a knife edge which presses against a flapper in order to cut through larger pieces of debris. By doing so, the debris is broken down and the flapper is better able to sit flat against the seal to create an airtight closure. While the knife edge of the seal may assist in breaking down larger pieces of debris, it requires that the flapper compress against the seal with a great amount of force to cut through the debris.
While the references cited above seek to prevent the backflow of sewage into a structure, the references fail to also address a device that facilitates simultaneously purging of the sewage line while preventing backflow to ensure there is an open channel for waste to exit the structure.
Thus, there is a need for a manually operated device which can create an airtight seal within a septic or sewage line to prevent backflow of waste into a structure while simultaneously providing means for enabling purging of the line of any debris clogged therein.
It is to this to which the present invention is directed.
The above references are identified herein in recognition of a duty of disclosure of known related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, and specifically incorporated herein by reference as regards to the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.